Who's Gonna Break Who?
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: When two schools collide, the boys decide to make sure the girls know their place by making them their pets. How long can the girls hold out? Multiple pairings. Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemons/limes.
1. Chapter One

**WHEN I FIRST POSTED THIS CHAPTER, EVEN THOUGH THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OKAY BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WOULD BE LONGER AND I PRETTY MUCH KNEW WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS BUT EVERY TIME I LOOK BACK AT IT I DON'T LIKE WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS BUT I NOTICED HOW YOU ALL SEEMED SO INTERESTED IN IT SO I DECIDED TO JUST KEEP IT AND REVISE IT SO I'M NOT CHANGING THE GENERAL PLOT AND SOME THINGS FROM THIS CHAPTER WILL STAY TOO SO I HOPE YOU'LL STILL ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS YOU DID BEFORE IF NOT MORE.**

 **READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND I'M SURE IT HAS PROBABLY BEEN DONE BEFORE.**

 **CHAPTER ONE-LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

 _''Out of the way! Emergency! Move it or loose it!''_

''He was cute you know? I just don't get you Lucy,'' Mirajane Strauss, known as the most beautiful girl at Fairy Tail High For Girls commented.

''He just wasn't for me besides all guys really only want one thing anyway,'' Lucy Heartfilia replied.

''Oh come _on._ There are some decent guys out there...somewhere I'm sure,'' Juvia Lockser grimaced.

Suddenly a girl ran up to their table in the cafeteria, gasping for breath from running through the school.

''Is something the matter?'' Levy McGarden, the smartest girl in school asked curiously.

''I was in the office and overheard Principal Porlyusica talking to the principal Makarov next door and they said we are merging schools with a bunch of boys!''

''Oh I don't think so. I will not allow a bunch of gross, testosterone filled douchebags in _my_ school!'' Lucy asserted.

''I agree with Lucy,'' Erza Scarlet, the scariest girl in the school voiced.

''Well I think it'll be okay. I imagine we're just joining our schools to save money. It can't be helped,'' Mirajane tried to be the reasonable one.

''I don't really mind either way I suppose,'' Levy shrugged.

''I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing,'' Erza shared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''We're joining with those snotty girls from next door?'' Natsu Dragneel sneered.

''Those girls think they're so much better than everyone else,'' Gajeel Redfox growled.

''Well then why don't we teach them a lesson?'' Laxus Dreyar smirked.

''What'd ya have in mind though?'' Gray Fullbuster questioned.

''Take it easy guys my sisters go to that school too,'' Elfman Strauss warned.

''I have an idea,'' Everyone looked at Natsu. ''We're gonna make those bitches scream in pleasure and pain,'' Natsu smirked.

The guys chuckled while Elfman grimaced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You girls ready for today?'' Mirajane asked with a smile.

''No,'' Lucy stated.

''Tell us how you really feel girl,'' Bisca Mulan chuckled.

''Has anyone seen Levy this morning?'' Lucy questioned.

''Juvia hasn't,'' Juvia answered.

''She said she was going to the library early this morning so she should meet up with us anytime now,'' Erza voiced.

''Knowing Levy though she probably was so absorbed into those books of hers she forgot we even existed,'' Bisca smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I'm so late!'' Levy cried out as she raced out of the library to meet up with her friends before class but it seemed the world was not on her side when she suddenly ran straight into something hard, she was expecting to fall back at the rate she had been running but found herself in a large and rather strong pair of arms.

''Watch where you walk shrimp,'' Gajeel sneered. Levy kept her head down and tried to apologize.

''S-Sorry. I was in a-excuse me? Did you just call me a shrimp you overgrown gorilla?'' Levy shot her head up and fell silent at the muscled man infront of her.

''So handsome,'' Levy whispered with an adorable light blush spreading over her cheeks.

Gajeel smirked and walked towards her until she was completely backed up against the wall.

''Oh yeah shrimp? You certainly are cute with that tight little body of yours. Wanna go somewhere more private?'' Levy gasped in slight pleasure when Gajeel gripped her upper thigh under her uniform skirt.

''I'm uh..L-Levy McGarden,'' She fiddled with her hands.

''Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox,'' He stared into her eyes until they were interrupted by Levy's friends.

''Levy?'' Lucy questioned. Levy's blush darkened. Mirajane gave her a secret smile until she heard her name.

''Mira!'' Elfman called out with his friends following directly behind him.

Mirajane looked up to find her younger brother.

''Hello brother,'' Mirajane smiled brightly until she noticed all the guys with her brother staring hard at her friends.

''Sup ladies,'' Levy grinned nervously as she broke apart from Gajeel.

''Levy!'' Her friends greeted. Levy smiled until she noticed Gajeel staring and her blush returned until Lucy pulled her away.

''Levy we're leaving. Now.'' Levy looked back at Gajeel with regret and want.

''I definitely call dibs on that shrimp,'' Gajeel smirked and the guys chuckled.

''Your sister is seriously hot Elf,'' Laxus licked his lips. Elfman elbowed him in the ribs.

''Don't even think about it!''

 **TA-DA! SO WHAT'D YA THINK? WAS IT UTTERLY FANTASTIC? OR UTTERLY DREADFUL? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter Two

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ARE LIKING THE CHANGES I MADE TO THIS AND WILL CONTINUE TO ENJOY IT.**

 **READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **I OWN A WHOLE BUNCH OF NOTHING-NESS.**

 **CHAPTER TWO-I'LL BREAK YOU**

Levy sighed for what seemed liked the thousandth time to her since her conversation she had with Lucy last night.

 _Levy I don't want you going near that guy again. Okay?_

 _Why?_

 _He is bad news Levy-chan! Just like the rest of the male population._

 _But-_

 _No buts! I'm just trying to keep you safe Levy-chan. Okay?_

 _Yeah okay._

Levy sighed once again. She understood that Lucy meant well but could all guys really be _that_ bad?

She had been running away every time she saw Gajeel today. And she didn't want to.

''I found you.'' Levy squeaked and quickly turned around at the voice coming up from behind her.

She found Gajeel smirking at her and she quickly pulled herself together.

''O-Oh? Were you looking for me?'' Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. ''I just think it would be better if we avoided each other all together.''

''Is that really what you think? Or is that what your little friends think?'' Gajeel questioned.

''They just want to help me. They really do mean well, they're just trying to keep me safe is all,'' Levy fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

''They think I'm a bad guy who's gonna hurt you?'' Gajeel asked. Levy slowly nodded until Gajeel trapped her with his body on the bookshelf. ''Don't you wanna find out exactly just how _bad_ I really am?'' He questioned before he slammed his lips down upon hers.

''You're gonna break me aren't you?'' Levy whimpered when he released her lips before she pressed hers back to his.

''Who's gonna break who?'' Gajeel groaned before assaulting her lips once again.

 **TA-DA! I KNOW THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN VERY SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER AS MORE HAPPENS BUT I WANTED THE COUPLES TO EACH HAVE A NICE CHAPTER TOGETHER FIRST. SO REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter Three

**TIS TIME FOR CHAPTER THREE! I'M PRETTY SURPRISED AT ALL THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SO I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO LOVE IT!**

 **I OWN NOTHING. INDEED.**

 **READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **CHAPTER THREE-A SECRET WORTH KEEPING**

''Good morning Levy-chan!'' Mirajane greeted.

''Good morning! How was your weekend?'' Levy asked.

''Great. I spent a lot of time with Elfman and Lisanna. What about you?'' Mirajane answered. Levy blushed.

''I just stayed home and you know, studied like I always do.'' Mirajane nodded.

''Morning,'' Lucy annouced her arrival.

''Well if it isn't my favorite shrimp?'' Gajeel smirked as he came up accompanied by Natsu and Gray.

''I told you not to call me that and not to show your face around me stupid!'' Levy yelled.

''Stupid huh? You sound like a five year old,'' Gajeel sneered. Levy glared before she turned and left with her friends.

''You should probably be nicer if you want to get in her pants Iron brain,'' Natsu snickered before Gajeel backhanded him.

''Shut it fire crotch,'' Gajeel growled and watched Levy walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Gajeel-kun,'' Levy whimpered as he assaulted her neck with rough kisses.

''I love it when you say my name,'' Gajeel growled and set Levy down on his lap while he sat in the driver seat of his car.

''I love saying your name. I just wish we didn't have to sneak around our friends,'' Levy sighed.

''You know your friends don't like me and my friends aren't crazy about moving to this school,'' Gajeel followed her sigh. Levy nodded.

''I like you a lot you know,'' Levy mumbled. Gajeel smirked.

''You have no idea how much I like you shrimp.'' Levy smiled.

''Am I really your favorite shrimp?''

''Definitely. Even if you don't want to see my stupid face,'' Gajeel smirked. Levy grimaced.

''I really didn't mean that. I should come up with better insults for the future I guess. We'll probably need them. I just don't ever want to hurt your feelings or anything.''

''I'll be fine shrimp. We just have to remember how the other really feels. So how do you really feel about me?'' Gajeel questioned staring down her cleavage with desire. Levy blushed before she pressed her lips to his and fisted her hands in his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''We missed you at lunch Levy-chan.'' Levy smiled at Lucy.

''I'm sorry about that. You know how much I love the library.'' Lucy nodded her understanding.

''We still on for our sleepover tonight?''

''Levy has to stay home tonight, her parents are going out,'' Mirajane smiled brightly. Levy looked at her in confusion.

''Well next time we'll do something else when Levy can join us. Juvia is sick today anyway,'' Lucy smiled before she headed to her next class.

''Mirajane..?'' Levy questioned. Mirajane smiled.

''I think you and Gajeel are pretty adorable together so you can count on me anytime. Enjoy your date tonight,'' She winked.

Levy's eyes widened and she smiled.

''Thank you Mira-chan.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' _God Levy._ I just can't seem to get enough of you,'' Gajeel groaned as he assaulted Levy's lips.

''What? No 'shrimp'?'' Levy giggled. Gajeel smirked.

''You'll always be my shrimp.'' Levy smiled.

''Mirajane knows about us.'' Gajeel sighed.

''That's just great.'' Levy giggled.

''She said she thinks we're good together so she's got our back. She's the reason I was able to skip the sleepover tonight.'' Gajeel raised one of his studded eyebrows.

''Seriously?'' Levy nodded.

''Mirajane is probably the only one would ever be on our team.'' Gajeel nodded his understanding.

''True. It's not like any of your friends would ever understand how we feel sneaking around.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _''Gray-sama!''_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! I THINK THAT LAST PART IS PRETTY MUCH SELF EXPLANATORY. SO THAT'S SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
